O efeito Edward
by MissMellark
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: O que seria diferente na família Bennet se Elizabeth tivesse um irmão gêmeo: Edward
1. Chapter 1

TRADUÇÃO:

Olá! Essa é a tradução de um fanfic que eu adorei: The Edward Effect.

Ela está sendo escrita pelo usuário ninjatechbackstage (3220836). Desculpem-me mas eu não sei o nome dela

Os links estarão no meu perfil, ok?

Enfim, os direitos de Pride and Prejudice e dos nomes de suas personagens não são meus e essa fanfic também não é minha. Estou apenas traduzindo

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei!

_X_

Mrs. Bennet estava em êxtase quando a família saiu da igreja e voltou a Longbourn. Ela balbuciava sobre um Sr. Bingley, que tinha cinco mil por ano e estava mudando para Netherfield. Ele era um homem solteiro de grande fortuna indo a Netherfield, e ele seria um bom partido para qualquer uma de suas filhas.

_Mãe, por que você está sempre tentando casar as minhas irmãs? - perguntou Edward.

_Você não vai querer cuidar de suas irmãs quando você finalmente decidir se casar, jovem.- ela respondeu a pergunta com naturalidade. Ela virou-se para o Sr. Bennet.- Mr. Bennet, você deve visitá-lo imediatamente. O mais provável é que ele irá para o baile em Meryton, e não podemos nos apresentar lá, você sabe.- Kitty e Lydia, as duas meninas Bennet mais jovens, deram uma risadinha. Mary, a menina do meio revirou os olhos.

_Se você quiser armar para que ele se encontre com nossas filhas, por que não vai visitá-lo você mesmo, ou melhor, envia-las para ele por si só, isso vai acelerar muito o processo. - respondeu o Sr. Bennet.

_Por si só?- perguntou a Sra. Bennet em tom de surpresa.- Isso não faria nada. Oh, Sr. Bennet, você sempre deve me deixar irritada?- Elizabeth, que tinha a mesma idade de Edward, e Jane, que era a mais velha, sorriram uma para a outra. Elas já se acostumaram com seu pai brincando com sua mãe.

Mrs. Bennet continuou a tentar convencer o Sr. Bennet à visitar o Sr. Bingley quando eles entraram em Longbourn. Parecia que o Mr. Bennet não iria ser influenciado. Mr. Bennet só escapou de sua esposa quando entrou em sua biblioteca e fechou a porta antes que ela pudesse vir para dentro. Mr. Bennet deu um olhar significativo para Elizabeth e Edward antes de fechar a porta.

Mrs. Bennet tentou falar com o Sr. Bennet pela porta enquanto o irmão e as irmãs iam para a sala de estar. Mrs. Bennet, cabisbaixa, logo se juntou a eles.

_Edward, Elizabeth, por favor, falem com o seu pai e tentem convencê-lo a visitar o Sr. Bingley. Ele deve ir visitá-lo se algum de vocês meninas querem se casar bem.- disse ela.

_Tenho certeza de que o papai vai visitar o Sr. Bingley, como ele iria visitar qualquer vizinho novo - disse Jane quando Elizabeth e Edward estavam saindo da sala. Mrs. Bennet começou a dizer que ele não se importaria em ver suas filhas se casarem muito bem, mas sua voz estava fora do alcance de Elizabeth e Edward o suficiente para não terem que ouvir o monólogo inteiro. Eles foram à biblioteca do Mr. Bennet e bateram na porta.

_Quem é?- Mr. Bennet perguntou. Ele não ia deixar que a Sra. Bennet entrasse e continuasse a falar com ele sobre o Sr. Bingley.

_Somos nós, Elizabeth e Edward - Edward respondeu.

_Entrem - disse o Sr. Bennet com sugestão de alívio em sua voz. Ele sorriu quando eles entraram.- Será que ela mandou vocês para tentarem me convencer a ir?

_Sim - respondeu Elizabeth, sorrindo.

_Ela sabe que você nos ouve mais do que ninguém, então ela nos enviou para tentar convencê-lo.

_Vocês sabem que eu vou visita-lo, não é? - disse o Sr. Bennet em silêncio, certificando-se que a Sra. Bennet não ouviria.

_Sim, nós sabemos - respondeu Edward.- Quando você pretende ir?

_Estou pensando em visitá-lo logo depois que ele chegar, quando sua mãe for para Meryton. Você gostaria de ir, Edward? Você terá a responsabilidade um dia, então você pode ir comigo.

_Sim, senhor. Obrigado.

_Eu iria levá-lo também, Lizzy, se fosse aceitável. Eu gostaria de levá-la antes de suas irmãs, mas não posso.

_Eu entendo, pai. Vou encontrá-lo em breve de qualquer maneira. Mamãe vai querer introduzir todas as suas filhas para o Sr. Bingley assim que ela descobrir que você o conheceu.

_De fato - respondeu o Sr. Bennet. Eles, então, passaram a falar sobre os livros que estavam lendo no momento. Na ocasião, Maria teria se juntado a eles nessas conversas, mas ela iria tentar, na sua maior parte, mantê-los quando eles sabiam que ela estava praticando sua música. Suas opiniões não eram geralmente alinhadas com o resto das opiniões.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! Eu sei que demorei pra postar o 2º capitulo mas é que aconteceram alguns problemas... Espero poder atualizar mais!**

**Me desculpem pelos erros ok?**

Gabi Amorin**: obrigada por dar um review na minha tradução! Significa muito para mim!**

**Enfim, _Pride and Prejudice/Orgulho e Preconceito não é uma história minha e eu não possuo direitos sobre ela e suas personagens não são minhas também_, só mesmo o Mr. Darcy que, claro, é de todas nós ;-)**

* * *

><p>Mr. Bennet e Edward visitaram o Mr. Bingley no dia seguinte ao que ele chegou ao país. Elizabeth sabia da visita, embora nenhuma outra pessoa da família soubesse. Mr. Bennet não queria contar a Mrs. Bennet sobre sua visita até poucos dias antes do baile de Meryton. A Mrs. Bennet estava frustrada com a falta de respeito do Mr. Bennet em relação ao . O Mr. Bennet estava muito satisfeito com a sua piada para desistir tão facilmente.<p>

_Faltam apenas três dias para o baile de Meryton, Mr. Bennet, e porque você se recusou a visitar o Sr. Bingley, ele não vai dançar com as nossas filhas, e eles não vão poder casar bem, e Edward vai ficar preso com cinco irmãs solteiras para cuidar depois que você se for. Você deseja infligir isso ao seu filho? - A Mrs. Bennet estava usando todas as desculpas que ela podia pensar para convencer o Mr. Bennet a visitar o Mr. Bingley. Mesmo quando toda a família estava reunida na sala, ela importunou-o. - Bem, Edward, você deve se acostumar a cuidar de suas irmãs, pois nunca vão conhecer o Mr. Bingley. Poderíamos muito bem não ir ao baile de Meryton.

_Mas temos de ir ao baile!- exclamou Lydia. – Nós vamos perder toda a diverção se nós não formos. Eu já disse a todos que gostaríamos de estar lá!"

_Eu ficaria satisfeita em ficar em casa - afirmou Mary secamente. - Eu não gosto de bailes.

_Sr. Bingley ficaria triste se vocês não fossem hoje à noite - disse o Mr. Bennet. - Eu disse a ele que todos nós estariamos nos baile. Ele ficaria decepcionado se vocês não o fizerem. Ele quer conhecer todos os seus novos vizinhos.

_Oh, Mr. Bennet, por que não nos disse que você havia o visitado? - perguntou a Mrs. Bennet animadamente.

_Oh, eu espero que ele seja bonito - disse Lydia.

_Ele com certeza deve ser bonito - respondeu Kitty. Lydia e Kitty falavam alto e animadamente entre si sobre o baile, o que elas iriam usar e com quem elas iriam dançar. Mary estava desapontada por ter que ir ao baile. Elizabeth e Jane sorriram uma para outra. Elas sabiam que a Mrs. Bennet iri tentar fazer com que Mr. Bingley e Jane ficassem juntos. A Mrs. Bennet vinha tentando casar Jane desde que ela tinha dezesseis anos. Ela pensava que Jane era a mais bonita das filhas.

_Lizzy, Jane, vocês gostariam de se juntar a mim em uma caminhada?- perguntou Edward. Ele não queria estar na sala enquanto a sua mãe tentava planejar o casamento de uma de suas irmãs com o Mr. Bingley, e ele pensou que Jane e Elizabeth gostariam de deixar o lugar .Edward também havia tido uma boa impressão sobre o Mr. Bingley; Edward já tinha ido atirar com o Mr. Bingley e seu amigo, o Mr. Darcy, algumas vezes (embora a Mrs. Bennet não soubesse pois Mr. Bennet e Edward sabiam que ela iria tirar proveito de seu conhecimento para tentar introduzir suas filhas ao Mr. Bingley). Bingley contou ao Edward durante a sua última sessão fotográfica que ele deveria trazer as suas duas irmãs mais velhas para Meryton (e Edward havia falado muito sobre Jane e Elizabeth, já que elas eram as suas duas irmãs favoritas).

_Sim - responderam Jane e Elizabeth em uníssono. Elas se levantaram e sairam da sala de desenho. Jane e Elizabeth subiram para o quarto para colocarem seus xales, antes de sair na caminhada. Eles caminharam através do pequeno parque em Longbourn antes de virar para baixo na estrada.

_Para onde estamos indo, Ed?- perguntou Elizabeth. - Eu sei que você não queria apenas fugir da conversa da sala. O que você está planejando? - Elizabeth e Edward se conheciam bem, eles nunca conseguiam guardar segredos um dos outro.

_Nós fomos visitar o Mr. Bingley em Netherfield e ele mostrou muito interesse em conhecer vocês duas.

_É porque você falou sobre nós? - perguntou Elizabeth.

_Quando você foi falar com o Mr. Bingley? - perguntou Jane.

_Ele me convidou para ir caçar com ele e seu amigo, o Mr. Darcy. Eu conheci o Mr. Bingley quando nosso pai foi visitá-lo. Ele me levou com ele, porque um dia vai ser o meu trabalho cumprimentar os novos vizinhos. Ele me convidou para caçar com ele, e eu já o fiz três vezes. Na última visita, ele disse que eu deveria trazer vocês duas o mais breve possível, para que ele possa encontrá-las antes do baile em Netherfield.

_E você sabia sobre isso, Lizzy? - perguntou Jane.

_Sim, eu sabia que ele tinha ido com o papai na primeira visita, e que ele tinha ido caçar com os homens algumas vezes. Mas eu não sabia que ele falou sobre nós. Eu estava na biblioteca de nosso pai quando ele decidiu ir visitar o Mr. Bingley, então eu estava ciente da visita. Eu gostaria de ter dito a você, Jane, mas o nosso pai queria manter isso em segredo de nossa mãe como uma de suas piadinhas.

_Eu não estou ofendida, Lizzy. Obrigado por explicar tudo. - Jane fez uma pausa.- Edward, como é o Mr. Bingley?

_Eu acredito que você e ele irão se dar bem, Jane. Ele é um homem muito gentil. Eu não tenho o dom que as minhas irmãs têm de falar da personalidade de alguém e dar-lhes crédito, por isso vou deixá-las decidirem por si mesmas.

_O Sr. Darcy está com ele agora?- perguntou Elizabeth.

_Não, ele veio com suas duas irmãs, uma Miss. Bingley e uma Mrs. Hurst, cujo marido também está aqui. Ele só foi caçar conosco em uma ocasião. Mr. Hurst é o tipo de homem que bebe mais do que deve, dorme e bebe novamente. Eu estou contente pelo fato dele já estar casado, porque eu não quero que ele exerça uma de minhas irmãs nobres.

_Você conheceu as irmãs? - perguntou Elizabeth.

_Apenas de passagem, e elas não pareciam muito satisfeitas comigo, mas foi um pequeno encontro e eu poderia ter julgado o seu caráter de uma maneira inteiramente errada.

_E o Mr. Darcy? - perguntou Elizabeth.

_Ele é um sujeito calmo, ele parece ser um guia para o Mr. Bingley pois a família Bingley não é uma família que sempre foi proeminente, do que eu percebi sobre o Mr. Darcy ele tem ares de quem cresceu em uma família... Antiga, que tem se destacado por anos. Eu não tive muitas oportunidades de esboçar a sua personalidade então, novamente, vocês terão que ver por si mesmas. - Elizabeth e Jane sorriram uma para a outra, eles já estavam acostumados com os meios de Edward de se locomover na verdade, respondendo às perguntas.

Eles logo avistaram Netherfield e foram quase até a casa. Jane comentou que, embora a casa não houvesse sido alterada, parecia que era mais acolhedora do que antigamente, porque agora era habitada. Ao chegar na casa, eles encontraram o Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy dando um passeio no lado de fora.


End file.
